Justices Vs Fear
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: So i decide to make this story because what if Sonix was transport to the world and encounter Infinite in the world of smasher so there will be little of curing and blood but there is going to be one death in the story. Rated story T
1. Mess up World

I don't know any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Sonix the Hedgehog**

 **Stage: Windy Hill Zone**

Sonix:(waking up) Uh What happen last thing i remember was going for a run with Ruby and Tracer next thing i know i got capture by a unknown Hand a giant Hand i has never seen like this something in my life right now maybe writing this in my Book of Weirdness when i get back from this and why am at Windy Hill Zone?

?: Oh is that you Sonix?

Sonix:(shocked) WAIT SONIC YOU HERE TOO!

Sonic: Uh yeah why did you think that i was at defeating or Something.

Sonix: Well i was hanging out with Ruby and Tracer still i was taken by A BIG FREAKING HAND!

Sonic: Oh you mean Master Hand.

Sonix: Master Hand? Who that? and why am i here in Windy Hill Zone.

Sonic: Well It better to go at Big Battlefields Stage so Follow me (Zoom at Big Battlefields)

Sonix: Great another Adventure i wonder this one will be much fun at i went to Akame Past World.(Follow Sonic to Big BattleFields)

 **Stage: Big BattleFields**

Sonix: Whoa this is crazy here so who are we meeting here Sonic?

Sonic: Well you meeting someone you had not seen in a long time i has to settle a score with someone right now so See you later Sonix(went to Willy castle).

Sonix: A score to settle? That is strange Sonic never has a score to settle is it naw it can't be him haven't seen or hear from him for like month now and why do i feel like i been here before?

?: Because you were once before Sonix the Hedgehog.

So As the Blue Blur turn around to see a good friend he has not seen in a while she had brown hair with a Tiara and she had a purple and white dress and in the middle of her dress is a symbol of a Triforce and she has some armor plate on both of her arm her eye colors is Blue her name is Zelda the Princess of Hyrule.

Sonix: (bow) Hello there Princess Zelda and what are you doing here?

Zelda: Well me,Mario,Samus,Link,Toon Link,Metal Knight,Kirby,Luigi,Ness, and some other smasher are coming here to get some new Smasher this year.

Sonix: Oh So where is...(Everyone is here)

Everyone: Sonix When did you get here?

Sonix: Well this is how i got here.

10 minute later.

Sonix: So that is how i got here so can someone explain to me what the heck is going on here?

?: I can answer your question Hedgehog.

So the unknown Voice that was in the sky is name Master Hand.

Master Hand: I know you want question.

Sonix: Okay first question? Why me though there is other heroes to bring into this world and second question what happen to Ruby and Tracer if you harm them (showing a dark Glare) I WILL END YOUR LIFE!

Master Hand: (Sign) I brought you in this world because their is a enemy name Infinite he declare war with you and Sonic and your Second question is that the little riding hood girl and her friends are back in their own world.

Sonix:(Shocked) Wait Infinite is back but i though Sonic and me defeat him how is he back?

Master Hand: We don't know that all we that Sonic is trying to get himself kill by taking Infinite out but we don't know where Sonic went that the problem is.

Mario: (thinking has a idea) Hey Sonix you and Sonic are alike where do you think that Sonic could has gone at?

Sonix: Nice idea i haven't even thought about that but i may not know this place so it nice i get a tour around here.

Master Hand: What stage were you at before you woke up.

Sonix: Windy Hill Zone Why?

Samus: Because Sonic always go there we trying to figure why but he show us his decreased friend and...

Sonix: Who was it?

Link: It be Better if we show you.

Sonix: Okay then everyone gather around me.

Everyone: (nod).

Sonix: CHAOS CONTROL.(teleport to Windy Hill Zone)

 **Stage: Windy Hill Zone**

Sonix: Alright where is it?

Link: There just up north from here.

Sonix: Got it (Ran to the location that Link point out).

Mario: It is a good idea to tell him now.

Master Hand: No Mario if we tell him now he be heartbroken about Sonic friend Death.

Toon Link: Don't worry about it Mario Sonix is fine beside what could go wrong?

Zelda: Never say that Again Toon we always get unexpected turn of event.

With Sonix

Sonix: Found it A graveyard so where is(see Sonic) Hey Sonic what you doing here and who...(see who dies by Infinite)

Amy Rose

Best friend and Allies of Sonic the hedgehog

Rest in Peace

She dies by the hand of Infinite Power she fought bravely with Sonic the blue blur she will be miss.

Sonix: I am Sorry about Amy Sonic i should have been for you.

Sonic: It fine Sonix you didn't know i chose this for myself because i don't want to unleashed my Angry on InFinite but since Amy dead i don't know what to do now.

Sonix:(hand on his Other version) Listen Sonic i know what it like to blame yourself for a friend and family death but that doesn't matter they want us to keep one going in our future no matter how far or close we are we has to protect for one we love you told me when Cooper and Sonia death we had to keep going no matter how many of our friend die by the hand of our enemy or foe they knew they were going to die as heroes we need to do the same for Amy okay i am going to rally up the Smasher to form a some kind of plan to stop Infinite rampage throughout everyone world just let me know if you want to join the battle got me?

Sonic: (amared by his alt self word) Sure thank Sonix let go kick Infinite butt.

Sonix: We need to gather everyone at one location you know one Sonic.

Sonic: Hm Well i know they meet up at Battlefield Stage like the one we were at but less platformer.

Sonix: Got you tell everyone to meet me there it time to make a strike against Infinite.

Sonic: Okay meet you there.(went to get the other smasher in Windy Hill Zone).

Sonix: (thought) Infinite you will know that teamwork is bond by our friends they are our Strength.(Ran to Battlefield)

?: Oh you are a foolish Hedgehog to go against me Sonix the Hedgehog you will know the true meaning of Fear and Pain.

 **Stage: Battlefields**

Sonix:(waiting for the Smasher) Where is everyone at did they get Ambush by Infinite or something else but who?

?: You know Hedgehog you can never beat me with your Allies what will you do against me?

Sonix: I know you follow me Infinite (turn to face his enemies) You know Infinite you are going to pay for Killing her.

Infinite: Oh you mean that foolish girls she was weak just like you maybe i go kill everyone you love.

Sonix:(giving a dark Aura) DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH ANY OF MY FRIENDS YOU DIRTY FRIENDS KILLER!

Infinite: That right feed me your Rage.

Sonix: (went Dark Form) YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR TAKING HER LIFE INFINITE.

* * *

 **Next time on Justice Vs Fear**

 **Dark Sonix: You will feel my Rage Infinite prepare to dies by my hand.**

 **Infinite: Ha you will feel my true power (gain a new form called fear mode)**

 **Super Sonic: you going to pay Infinite hope to say your prayer.**

 **Dark Sonix: You ready for a Light speed attack Sonic**

 **For Amy INFINITE**

 **Super Sonic: Yeah let Do it Sonix.**

* * *

Alright guy this story you get to know that Sonic Force was a massive fail at the end of the game so i decide to change that so tell me what you think and i am going to do my Sonix Ga Kill Zero THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


	2. For Amy Infinite

I Don't own any of these Character they belong to their Owner

* * *

 **Last time on Justices Vs Fear**

 **Sonix the Hedgehog is in a world fill with his old friend but when he encounter a old Hedgehog Sonic his Alt self but a old foe has came back to the dead his name is Infinite and he kill Amy Rose so Sonix felt his Rage enter his body so he went Dark form to Avenge His Fallen Friend cause No Body Kill Sonix friend and get away with it will Sonix and his Alt version Beat Infinite in time or Die by the Edge Villain.**

* * *

Dark Sonix: **You Will Die by my hand hope you ready for hell cause you going to back there.**

Infinite: You should know the meaning of fear Sonix i can sense your fear you ready want to kill me do you?

Dark Sonix: **Dang right i make sure you stay dead this time (fight stance) LET GO DIRTY FRIEND KILLER!**

Infinite: Gladly Hedgehog( Fight stance and charge At the blur)

Stage: Green hill Zone

Sonic: Wha wait Sonix got to help Sonix he going to need help fighting Infinite.

?: Wait Sonic.

Sonix: (see his high-flying friend Tails) Hey Tails what are you doing here?

Tails: Well we know you want to be alone since Amy death but..

Sonix: Hang on Tails i need to help Sonix out first.

Tails: Wait? Sonix is here too?

Sonix: Yeah he is here but he encounter Infinite and fighting him now we need to help him i know he can't take him alone.

Tails: Sonic wait here (give Sonic the Chaos Emerald) here so you can help Sonix beat Infinite.

Sonic: Thank Tails tell Everyone that we need to help Sonix he is at Battlefield.

Tails: Alright be careful we already lost Amy we can't afford to lose you too.(flying to get the rest of the Smasher)

Sonic: Don't worry Tails i promise you that we will come back no matter what(turn Super Sonic).

Super Sonic: Now to help Sonix.(teleport to help Sonix)

 **Dark Sonix: You know i can tell you almost holding all of your power Infinite?**

Infinite: you are right hedgehog but i want to show this to your friend first before i kill you Sonix tell me how does your fear taste?

Super Sonic: Hey Sonix hang on you know you can't take him alone you know that.

 **Dark Sonix: I know i just to know his power instead he is hidden inside him so i try to force him to release.**

Super Sonic: Huh? He was hiding a new Form that new since when you since gain this new power infinite?

Infinite: Ha even a fool like you would never understand of true fear you fool are going to feel it.

 **Dark Sonix: Teach me the meaning of fear i am going to body the planet (power up) Let go Sonic.**

Super Sonic: Yeah let go Sonix.

 **BGM: What I"m Made of by Sega Team**

So As the two Hedgehog charge at Infinite but Infinite summon his Cube at the hedgehog then Sonix use Time stop to get Infinite a punch into the gut then he resume Infinite felt that punch and Sonic use Super Sonic Wind to give Infinite a slice of that wind but Infinite use Chaos Control to teleport behind Sonix and 360 kick him to the ruin then Sonic use his Spin dash to give Infinite a Hedgehog combos of his life but infinite block every last spin dash that Sonic giving him but was not So Sonic try to think a plan to beat Infinite but a Roar has echo around the world that Sonix went Dark form lv 3 so that Mean Sonix is getting Serious now Sonic is about to get Serious So Sonix and Sonic Charge up their Spin Dash to do one of their best move Light Speed Attack So Dark Sonix Went first to get Infinite a flurry of Punch and Kick then he grab Infinite and threw him to Sonic but Sonic use Kick combos and next a upper cut so Sonic told Sonix that he get one chance of finish this So Sonix went above the Cloud and to outer Space so he say Dark Sonix: **LET FINISH THIS INFINITE!** So Sonix Spin Dash back to earth and Infinite was going to summon some cube to finish since Sonic rang out of ring on his Super form so Infinite Say to Sonic Any last word Hedgehog? then Sonic say to him How about looking up so Infinite look up and see a blur line coming down faster then he knew what was Sonix trying to do so instead Sonix use his Multi Shadow clone to hold Infinite down so he can end this So Sonix use DARK SONIX ENERGY KICK THIS IS FOR AMY On Infinite Mask So there was a huge explosions around the whole Battlefield cause every Smasher to hear some mass destruction around the area.

Sonic: SONIX YOU OKAY?

Sonix: Yup i am like here.

Sonic: How did you get behind me so quick?

Sonix: Bro I am you remember but more combat skill and know my enemy movement and all of them you know me.

Sonic: Fair enough oh look the rest of Smasher is here too.

Mario: MAMA Mai Sonix you okay?

Sonix: Yeah i am fine Mario sorry everyone if i made you worried.

Mario: Don't ever do that again okay Sonix we are worried about you.

Sonix: Sorry i won't do it again but Infinite is finish he won't be going anyway.

Sonic: Yeah as long you gut has us we may help Infinite...(felt Something sharp in his Chest)

?: I wouldn't be sure about that hedgehog?

Sonix:(turn to see a injury Infinite) How are you still alive Infinite?

Infinite: You know i can die not yet maybe you should check on Sonic first bye Hedgehog(teleport to a random location)

Sonix:(checking his Pulse) SONIC...SONIC...SONIC Come on SONIC DON'T DIE ON ME TAILS AND THE OTHER ARE WAITING FOR YOU PLEASE JUST HOLD ON!

Sonic:(gushing out Blood) Sorry..bro...he..got..me..from...behind...i..guess.i..am...done...for...tell..Tails...i..am...sorry...(Eye shutting).

Sonix: (tearing coming out) No...No..NO.

Mario: (take his hat out) Sonic.

Link: (a few tear drop) We couldn't save you.

Zelda: (praising the God) Please God Watch Sonic the hedgehog for us.

Toon Link: ( few tear coming out)Man he die as a hero we will remember you

Luigi: (cry too) Sonix i am sorry for your lost.

Samus: (drop her gun and cry for his Boyfriend death) No Sonic please come back to us.

Day of the Death of Sonic the Hedgehog

So the death of Sonic the Hedgehog put every last Smasher on despair so Samus is being comfort for her Boyfriend death and Lucina and some other Smasher were looking for Sonix so far Will Fit Trainer found him but Sonix felt rage and want to release all his angry on Infinite for killing his brother Sonic was like a brother to Sonix that he never has since his blood brother Cooper die from Fleetway Sonix. So Sonix went to relieve some Angry in his system so Ruby rose and Tracer hear about the death of the Fallen Hedgehog so They try to gather their friend to comfort his Sonix so far it been week since the death of Sonic the hedgehog Everyone try their best to see Sonix smile but he declare vengeance but now he might as well be happy that his sacrifice will not be in vain so Sonix went to Sonic room to see a recorder in his bed so Sonix decide to listen to it.

Sonic: Hey Everyone Sonic the hedgehog here i has a amazing time here in Smash i made a lot of friend and i even made a girlfriend her name is Samus Aran she hate every single male Smasher try to date her i did in a different after Captain Falcon told me some advice of getting to know her not as a day but as friend that everyone thought we were dating i didn't mind it so we were at the cafe where we met a unknown Ladies which i didn't know he Hired so she give me and Samus a cup of soda i want it Root beer and Samus want it Sprite then she never came back so after a few day we has fun and stuff and we encounter Metal Knight Ship he thought it was destroyed by the Subspace giant ball thing which shot a laser at the heart of his ship he really miss then Pit try to find Palutena his goddess she went missing for several day now but Samus and i finally found the monster who was responsible for all this Chaos it was her twin well not twin more like Clone her name is Sa-X and she almost kill me and Samus but she still a undercover jail cell no way of escape so it been peaceful till Tails told me that Eggman has raid the city with a new Weapon so i hurry as fast as i can to get there to save them but something didn't feel right but Eggman was standing there ready to be knock out for a next week so i homing attack then something block me from hitting Egghead but it was Shadow? but something didn't seem right with Shadow he was all cubed and stuff and all the villain i has face in the past was Metal,Chaos,Zavok. So there was a unknown villain we don't who was his name but he was faster than me then he kick me out of my Spin dash and kick me to a wall and the rest of villain kick my butt like really kick my butt but Egghead really won with that new project called the Phantom Ruby so he been having me captive for month so my friend were getting me out of Eggman jail cell really it smell like rotten egg. So i met a old friend name Sonix the hedgehog which he look like me but a Alt earth. Where i was missing in his world so we make back to Mobuis and decide to take back our world once and for all then i kinda met my younger self then all of us stop Eggman and the new Villain name Infinite so everything work out in the end then we defeat Infinite and Eggman and we went back the city to rebuild the damage Egghead did so Sonix went back to his earth to make sure everything was find so nothing to mayhem so Sonix if you are hearing this i am proud to be your Legend of a hero now if you turn to be the hero make me proud Brother (end recorder).

Sonix: Thank you Sonic for showing me my light now i promise you this i will protect everyone even if i die trying as a hero and a Legend.

Samus: I know you must be proud about what we went though Sonix.

Sonix: Yeah i will make sure you get the chance of Finish him when he is down okay.

Samus: Thank you Sonix i know in my heart that Sonic will be happy.

Sonix: even though Infinite has not attack us in week we should not be lazy and stand around and do nothing it time to take the fight to them.

?: Same here Sonix you not going in there alone.

So the person who say that was Pit and all the Smasher.

Smasher: We are with you till Death do us part.

Sonix: Thank you Everyone it time we train to make a better Future and Avenger Sonic death is Everyone With me?

Smasher: Yeah.

Sonix: Then let do this.

* * *

 **Next time on Justice Vs Fear**

 **Sonix: Hey Everyone it me Sonix the hedgehog we just trying to find out where is Infinite Hideout and look like the only hideout he can hide is in Willy Castle time for some Payback.**

 **Willy: Aw if is that cute the Hedgehog trying to find you Infinite should we leave him a gift?**

 **Infinite: Go ahead Doc i just want to see his fear that all**

 **Sonix: Man now i know why Mega Man is having a hard time with his castle it crazy**

 **Showdown with the Edge Lord**

 **Sonix: (went God form) Let dance Infinite** **!**

* * *

So everyone i finally got this one done in like two day so i am tired and hungry so if you has any question just leave a review THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


	3. Showdown with the Edge Lord

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last time on Justice Vs Fear**

 **Our Heroes has felt depressed about the death of Sonic the Hedgehog who die as a Hero so it been week since the death of Sonic the hedgehog So Sonix and the rest of the Smasher are going to take the fight to Infinite for Killing Sonic the hedgehog and Amy Rose Will Sonix and his friend take out Infinite and Avenger those fallen Allies or Feel the Wrath of Infinite Fear. LET ROCK!**

* * *

Sonix: So MAster Hand any luck finding Infinite?

Master Hand: Sorry Sonix he must has escape during the fight when you and Sonic were fighting him.

Sonix: It okay Master Hand i think i know where he at but not sure if he might be there i felt his energy before when he kill Sonic.

Sonix: Hey Megaman do you still Stage right now?

Megaman: Yeah Sonix it still there why do you ask though?

Sonix: Because that is the only stage where he at right now cause Infinite always need somewhere to be fuel by fear and stage is the one.

Link: Then what are we waiting for we can attack them while they are not expecting it.

Sonix: Listen Link i agreed with you but we need to distract him first and no doubt that will be in the way so i has a plan to more like two way street okay everyone with me on this?

Smasher: (nod)

Sonix: Alright here is the plan so (put a hologram on Stage) we going to has 4 man squad to flank them from behind so we are going to need all smasher in the front line to get their attention so the people that are coming with me is Mario,Cloud,Samus so does everyone got the plan down?

Smasher: (nod)

Sonix: Alright grab what you need we be leaving out in 16 minute alright meet me at Big Battlefields alright?

Mario: Hey Sonix are you sure this plan is going to work?

Sonix: I don't know but it going to be worth it to see if we can take out security so we can has every Smasher get in to help out.

Mario: Alright just make sure don't listen to what that manics has to say okay.

Sonix: Trust me Mario i know when it come to those time.

Mario: I believe you. (went to get some item)

 **Stage: Big BattleFields**

Sonix: So is everyone present?

Smasher: Yup we are all here.

Sonix: Alright so Mario,Cloud,Samus you with me everyone be Careful out there If Megaman know Wily he may has some trap waiting for us so try to keep your distance between him and us.

Sonix: Good luck everyone.(teleport Mario,Cloud,Samus to behind Wily castle)

 **Stage: Castle**

Sonix: So Samus what do you see inside?

Samus: Well you were right about the trap part he place a lot of trap in us he might be waiting for us when we were going to flank them.

Cloud: Allow me (hacking a Access Console) Hope it shut down the trap Samus can you check to see if the trap are deactivate.

Samus: (scanning with her helmet) Yup nice work Cloud now we can enter now.

Sonix: Alright i am going to call Link to see how is the front lines.

Sonix: (called Link) Link are you good over there?

Link: Yup we good over here we just got done dealing with the Yellow Devil so we are trying to see if Wily is going to counterattack us.

Sonix: Alright good luck and be safe okay.

Link: Same for you Sonix Link out (end call)

Meanwhile with Infinite

Infinite: So That Fool Sonix is trying to break down your castle is that right Doctor?

So the mad Doctor has a lab coat and he has a bald head but he has some hair on both end with a Gray Mustache he has a white shirt underneath his lab coat and he has a red tie and he has blue pants and he has brown shoes his name is

Wily: Why those heroes are being welcome to their death i leave you to Sonix he might be trying to distract us while we are busy taking them fool out.

Infinite: Let them in i want to show Sonix friend true meaning of fear by making his friend and Allies see what their fear is.

Wily: Are you Sure you still recovery from that Attack from Sonix and Sonic Light Speed Attack do you want to risk it?

Infinite: My Dear Doctor i know what to do just greet our guest with property greeting while i deal with the hedgehog.(teleport)

Wily: Bass Will you take care of our guest?

Bass: Will do Doctor.

With Sonix

Sonix: Hold up Did you feel that?

Cloud: I scent it but don't know where through Samus any luck?

Samus: No Nothing i am switching to Heat Signature Nothing i don't see any thing in heat seeking.

Sonix: I know you there Infinite.

Infinite: (step out of the dark room) So you know it was me Sonix I thought you were going to flank us but your plan failed what a shame for the Hedgehog.

Sonix: (Killer Glares) Don't Make me go there Infinite I already has a bad time here so It just me and you here My friend are here to stop you.

Infinite: Oh You mean those friend(show a image of Every Smasher Defeat by Bass Exe)

Sonix: (Eye Widen) What did you do Infinite?

Infinite: Nothing I told the Doc to greet our guest and that what we need.

Cloud: Shut up Infinite you going down Come on Sonix get it together.

Sonix: (snap of his trance) Sorry Cloud Samus,Mario go rescue the gang while I will buy you some time.

Samus: Sonix are you sure he may has already recover from that fight.

Sonix: Don't worry about me just go now i make sure to get back.

Cloud,Samus,Mario: Okay because Sonix. (rush to help the other Smasher)

Infinite: Oh no you don't you going to learn the meaning of fear even if i has to kill(received a kick to the face) Uh you Damn hedgehog.

Sonix: (Deep Glares) You fighting me no one else i am not letting you harm any of my friend Now Infinite This is from Sonic and Amy YOU DIRTY FRIEND KILLER (Went Super Sonix).

Infinite: (Laughing) You know you can't beat me so what make you trying to defeat me?

Sonix: ...

Infinite: So You trying to not defeat me more like to kill me cause you fear about your friend than yourself.

Sonix:...

Infinite: Maybe i should visit that little red riding Hood and that Fast girl maybe i should kill them to show you what pain that haunt you...(took a punch in the gut) Aaaaa.

Sonix: (Angry) DON"T YOU DARE GO TO THEM THEY HAS A FUTURE SO I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE EVEN IF IT COST ME MY LIFE!

Infinite: Hahahahahah You are a fool since you are here you going to know the meaning of fear( went fear mode)

Sonix: (fight stance) LET GO DIRTY FRIEND KILLER!

 **BGM: I Am.. All of Me By Crush 40**

So Sonix and Infinite both charge at each other to full speed but Sonix went for a punch to Infinite face but Infinite teleport behind Sonix and kick him in his back and send him flying on the other side of castle so Sonix recovery quickly. So he use Flame Fist to Do more damage to The Edge Villain but Infinite has put up a cube Wall so Sonix Smirk and teleport behind Infinite while Infinite wasn't looking so Sonix use his flame fist to do combos to the Edge Lord and charge up his hand to send Infinite outside of Wily Castle so Infinite feel Sonix energy is rising off the chart so Infinite Charge at Sonix with his Cube but Sonix dodge Every bit of Cube but Infinite Smirk and got the cube he use back to hit the hedgehog from behind him. So Sonix took a lot of damage from that and Infinite use his cube to create a giant cube to crush the Blue Blur. So Sonix was almost out of energy so He use Dragon Fist on the Giant Cube but the Cube wasn't strong enough to break the Dragon Fist so Infinite was Shock that it broke so He was cut though Sonix Dragon fist and Sonix has lit bit of energy left. So he use Chaos Control to regain his strength back.

 **BGM:**

Sonix: (panting) Get...Drunk...on.

Sonix: (grunt) Dang i must has took several damage of Infinite Cube in my back well got to heal up.

Sonix: (drink up a healing potion) AAAhhhhh Man that was good Alright i hope Cloud and the other are okay.(rush to see how the other are doing)

With Cloud and the other

Samus: Damn it My power suit is out Mario try to break the other Smasher Cloud me and are going to coved Mario so he can open the gate.

Mario: Alright Let go (rush to open the gate.)

Bass: You Heroes are stepping in your grave why don't you give and drop dead already.

Cloud: Sorry but we made a promise to Sonix and we can't break even if we die.

Bass: Ah The Blue Blur has arrive.(see a blur line)

Sonix: So Bass You are blocking the way get out of the way if you know what good for you buddy.

Bass: So Infinite Fail keeping you back what a shame he was weak i knew from the very beginning.

Sonix: Huh What are you talking about?

Mario: Almost got it Guy.

Samus: Don't worry about Sonix right now he is blocking our way recuse the other Smasher.

Sonix: Right also what happen to your power suit?

Samus: Took too much damage from Bass but i has more light weightless when it come to my zero suit.

Sonix: Alright let go (went Hellfire Form) you guy ready?

Cloud/Samus: (nod)

Hellfire Sonix: (fight stance) Let go Bass

Bass: You only receive death from me no mercy prepare to die Hedge..(felt something in his arm) Wha? What the hell happen to my Arm?

?: That would be me.

So it Show Infinite but something was different about he didn't has the Phantom Ruby it like something has upgrade his power to be limitless so he has deep dark skin so he has his mask half broken by Sonix Dragon Fist and his body is half Blood and he has a very dark aura his form is Endless Fear Infinite.

Hellfire Sonix: Wha? I thought i Kill you Infinite how are you alive?

Fear Infinite: When you has use Dragon Fist i came back breaking my limit to has a new form i call it Fear Infinite What do you think?

Hellfire Sonix: Well i think you cheap death but you not going to win this time cause Mario is Almost done with the gate saving the Smasher.

Fear Infinite: Well you think (stop time and did something to Mario).

Mario: (felt his body tremble) NO-No-NO-No Stop Don't kill them please.

Hellfire Sonix: What did you do to Mario?

Fear Infinite: Let say i found his greater fear in his head.

Hellfire Sonix: (eye Widen) Samus/Cloud Move NOW HE IS GOING TO(saw Samus/Cloud going what their fear the most).

Samsu:(breaking down about Adam) No I am Sorry Adam Please don't leave me PLEASE!

Cloud: (grunt about his darkness) No Zack i am sorry i couldn't save you.

Fear Infinite: Ahhh So much Fear that they are showing.

Hellfire Sonix: Leave them alone (use Hedgehog Rush but didn't nothing to faze him) Wha how?

Fear Infinite: You can't hurt me now Sonix you power has no effect on me now.

Hellfire Sonix: Really then i won't try this (went Super God form) let see if you can beat my God form then Infinite.

Fear Infinite: Glady Hedgehog.

* * *

 **Next time on Justice Vs Fear**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy and girls Sonix here and No Mario why did you take a blow for me?**

 **Mario: (coughing out Blood) Cause..you..are..the..one..to..beat...Infinite..Do..it..for..us..Sonix(eye closing)**

 **Infinite: HAHAHAHAH How does it feel to watch your Plumber friend die by my hand.**

 **Sonix: (felt his energy breaking his body) YOU MONSTER!**

 **Infinite: What you can that Fear can't do?**

 **Som** **ething to Fight for.**

 **Sonix: (gain a new form) I Fight For my GODDAMN FRIEND LET GO!**

* * *

So Sorry for being late for this upload story my brain hurt like a madman right now so i am going to do What make us Heroes Story for a little bit still my brain is fully recovery so with that out the way THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


	4. Something to fight for

I Don't Own any of these Character Only using my OC

* * *

 **Last time on Justice Vs Fear**

 **So Sonix has thought he has Kill Infinite but Infinite has but he has a new form call Fear Infinite where he can find your deepest Fear hidden inside them So it up Sonix to stop Infinite before he can rain Fear and Chaos or know the meaning of fear.**

* * *

 **BGM: I Burn (Feat. Casey Lee Williams & Lamar Hall)**

So Sonix Went for a Light Speed attack to Try to get some damage on him but Infinite Use his Cube to Hit Sonix out of his Light Speed Attack but Sonix dodge every bit of Fear Cube that Infinite has throw him So Sonix Grab a Fear Cube and threw it back at Infinite and Infinite Put a Shield So Sonix Went behind him and Give a strong Punch to the Gut and a second one to the Face nearly breaking his other side of his Mask and final a 360 Spin Down Kick on his Back sending him to ground Lv and Infinite recovery from that kick he has received so he look around for the Blur so Sonix was below him and give him a Uppercut and a Furry of Punch and a Kick him to the face and send him flying and Sonix give him a Sonix Eagle to his Stomach and Sonix use all his power for a Final Judgement **( It like the Kamehameha from Goku moveset)** So Sonix use it to blast infinite away from his friend and Infinite scream for being sent halfway across the Galaxy and Sonix went to base form.

Sonix(panting) Hope that Kill you Dirty Friend Killer.

Mario: (felt the pain away) The Pain is it gone.

Cloud: (grunt) Man that was Hell i might have saw there.

Samus: Same here Man that Shit was scary it felt real.

Sonix: Hey everyone Okay?

Mario: Yeah i am good almost got the lockpick done and (lock unlock) Got it Everyone you good in there?

Link: Yeah Damn Bass got us good anyway where is he we need to deal with him?

Sonix: He is Battle Damage right when Infinite was barley injury by my Dragon he somehow survived that and now he is has be sent for halfway outside of the Galaxy we would be hearing for him for a second for now on.

Mario: Good cause it been a rough day for us i wonder how can..(saw something Head to Sonix and took the Stab by a unknown Sword)

Sonix: (Eye Widen) MARIO!

Infinite: (Panting) Thought...I..was..dead..huh..Hedgehog...Guess..what..your..friend...is..running..out..of..time..on..his..blood..i..think..you.. ..on..his..(Throw Mario at a Wall)

Sonix: MARIO( Rush to check The Plumber) Mario why did you took it from me?

Mario:(Grunt) Because..you..are..the..only..one..who..can..beat..him..do..it..for..us..Sonix(Eye Closing).

Peach:(Crying for Mario Death) MMMMMMAAAAAAARRRRRRRRIIIIIIOOOOOO!

Infinite: (heal little and Scoff) That Plumber was weak he didn't bother to take the sword rather amitd him own death that the idea when Friend they make you leave and Vulnerable.

Sonix: (Anger by insult) What did you say?

Samus: Oh Shit everyone Get Out Now Sonix going to rage mode on Infinite.

Infinite: (Smirk) Heh You know me Friend make you Weak they don't give you strength and Bond it just a weakfull thing to has a friend they only slow or die very easy like that Plumber who died saving a worthless Hero who couldn't Save himself.

Sonix:(Gain a new form)...

So the Form that Sonix has Gain he has White pale Skin with Lifeless Black Eye he has A Dark Blur Aura and he has some Brown of his skin covered in a different area in his body his Form name is Instinct God form Sonix.

Infinite: What Wrong Sonix Not Feeling the mood to talk maybe i should talk to that Wolf Girls maybe i could pay her a visit so keep her company(got punch so fast he didn't even feel it) The Hell How did you hit me so fast without even getting near me?

Sonix:(deep glare) Don't Even GET NEAR HER I ONLY BEEN A HERO FOR 7 YEAR I HAS SAVE MANY HEROES,PEOPLE,VILLIAN BUT WHEN YOU SAY ABOUT MY FRIEND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU THEY GIVE ME POWER AND STRENGTH AND BOND EVEN IF KILL ME TO BREAK MY LIMITS MY FRIEND, MY FAMILY, EVERYONE I HAS EVER MET GIVE ME THE POWER TO MOVE AND LAST THING YOU NEVER HAS INFINITE I FIGHT FOR MY GODDAMN FRIEND LET GO (grab his face and throw him outside Wily castle) I AM SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT WE ARE GOING IN NOW AND THERE IS NO TURNING BACK(Punch Infinite so hard in his ugly mask and broke it)

Infinite: (felt his face bleeding) Dammit need to transform otherwise he is going to kill me (go to his Fear mode)

Sonix: Has enough Infinite?

Infinite: Don't get cocky just because you destroy my Mask i am stronger without it.

Sonix: ... Prove it.

Infinite: (punch Sonix in his face but receive no damage) Wha? How did you not feel that that is one of my stronger punch and you didn't even flinch what the hell are you?

Sonix: Why should i tell you before Infinite My friend and everyone i has travel,Save,encounter, they give me the power to go on and visit many new world there are my Bond and strength to begin with you didn't has any friend because you has friend before but you don't remember them because Egghead kill your Dark Squad they were you friend how much pain that you must go through even you has to go i can help you Infinite but you are not letting me.

Infinite: Then let me die then that is the only wish i can get from my life being Eggman Toy Sonix i was wrong about you.

Sonix: Thank you but Infinite i don't want to kill you we can make a choice for it.

Infinite: It To late for me Kid (stab himself with his own sword) Beside..I..want..to..die..anyway... ..me..about..bond..and..Friendship..i..didn't..see..it..before..because..i..was..fill..with..rage..and...pain..that..egghead..took..everything..away from me(on the ground losing blood) Do..me..a..favor..Sonix.

Sonix: Sure Infinite what is it?

Infinite: Please... revive... my... Team... so... they... can... live... a... happy... life... rather... than... me,,,(eye closing).

Sonix: Alright i see what can i do.(went back to basic form)

Samus: Sonix are you alright after what he say to you?

Sonix: This is what happen when they decide that life is not too important for them like someone we love die for us because we can't die yet we has a future to live on as our dream and hope for our friend,Family,People they see us as a signal of Peace,Guardian, sometime even being a Hero or a Anti-Hero that how the people in our own world see us like those Symbol don't matter with me as long i do what i has to do.

Samus: (Hug Sonix) Don't blame yourself for what you Sonic and everyone is here for you.

Sonix: Thank there is something i need to do first Samus i am going to revive everyone that die from Infinite,

Samus: Alright do what it has to be done.

Sonix: I promise you i be back(rush to visit DBZ World)

So it been 3 week since Infinite kill himself so Sonix ask the Z Fighter to find all the Dragon Ball for a wish to revive everyone that Infinite has kill and his team and also Sonic and Mario so it been a year since Infinite Die.

Infinite Gravesite

Sonix: So Hey Infinite i revive your team so they wish for your return even though they think thing will never be the same without so I bring you this(audio) They want to give you this before they dies but of course they are having a awesome future even without you Anyway rest in peace Infinite.(walking away from Infinite Graveyard)

?: Hey Sonix.

Sonix: Hm(See Sonic and the other Smasher).

Sonix: (Gigging and Took out).

Sonic: I be back Samus(kiss his girlfriend and Follow Sonix) So you are thinking that Infinite should has live a peaceful life.

Sonix: Yeah but since that was his choice i wasn't going to regret it on his wish he want to die alone i wish he could has pick a different option for his life.

Sonic: True but he know his life meaning could not meant anymore pain and fear he want has because he didn't know what to do still then he want his teammate to be happy for now you are the only one who going to keep on going no matter how many bad guy is coming.

Sonix: (Smirk and doing a backflips) YEAH BECAUSE I AM SONIX THE HEDGEHOG( Doing a Victory Pose)

* * *

Sorry is the ch seem short wasn't going for a long Ch this is all i could think about so yeah SEGA should see this about a Ending on Sonic Forces anyway if you guy like the story make sure to Follow,Review,Favourite and THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


End file.
